


Memories (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's National AIDS Day. Remus takes Severus to view the AIDS Quilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34213) by islandsmoke. 



> 原文地址：  
> http://lupin-snape.livejournal.com/2005864.html 
> 
> 原文配相片：  
> http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v377/tinkert/Aids_Quilt.jpg 
> 
>  
> 
> 授权：
> 
> Hi Doris!  
> Yes, you may continue to translate my fics if you like. Just keep me informed. :)  
> I'm glad you liked the story!  
> ~smoke

 

**纪念**

 

 

Title: Memories

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing：Snape/Lupin

Rating: G

Word Count: ~334

 

**Warnings:** loss

 

**Summary:**

It's National AIDS Day. Remus takes Severus to view the AIDS Quilt.  
 

**A/N:**

Thanks to my beta, [**hogwartshoney**](http://hogwartshoney.livejournal.com/).

  

原文地址：

<http://lupin-snape.livejournal.com/2005864.html>

 

原文配相片：

<http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v377/tinkert/Aids_Quilt.jpg>

  

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

Yes, you may continue to translate my fics if you like. Just keep me informed. :)

I'm glad you liked the story!

~smoke 

 

 

**警告：**

逝去，失去

 

**摘要：**

艾滋病日。Remus带Severus去参观艾滋病纪念拼布。

 

**某鱼注：**

2012年12月1日，世界艾滋病日，贴出的小段子。

本身并没有多沉重，但作为背景的艾滋病纪念拼布承载了太多的伤痛与坚强。具体解释附在文后。

 

 

**=====** **纪念 Memories =====**

  

“上帝，”Severus的声音明显沙哑，Remus则用手臂紧紧搂着他。“有多少？”

 

“超过94000人。”

 

他们面前是无数块彩色布料，铺陈开去海洋一般，距离尖顶的华盛顿纪念碑差不多有一英里远。

 

“那可是……英国巫师人口的…… _好几倍啊_ 。”

 

“而这才仅仅是大约20%的死者。”

 

“我们巫师也会得艾滋病么？为什么我从来都没听过？为什么这个不写在预言（Prophet）的第一页？或者，难道说我已经在我那个见鬼的邪恶又充满操控性的世界迷失太久了，根本没发觉？”

 

Remus轻轻揉了揉Severus的后颈安抚，“在巫师世界这种病很少见，而且即便感染，我们似乎也比普通人有更好的抵抗力。”

 

“但是在最可怕的时候，你却待在麻瓜世界（Muggle World），就在美国，在这儿？”

 

“没错。”Remus艰难地吞咽，再次开口，声音几近哽咽。“我失去了太多的朋友，挚友。”

 

“爱人？”

 

“是的，”这个词是如此凄凉，“而且没有任何人，”褐发巫师带着哭腔，“在同性恋团体（gay community）之外，没有任何人关心这个。”他咧咧嘴，噙着泪自嘲地笑笑，“有些人甚至觉得这是件好事；能彻底摆脱令人作呕的基佬。”

 

“用他们取乐。”Severus不带任何评论。

 

“有些人，确实。”

 

他们又待了一会儿，凝视那巨大的艾滋病纪念拼布（AIDS Memorial Quilt），每一小块都代表着一个令朋友家人永远不能忘记的生命。每一小块，规整的3x6英尺，一口棺材的大小，都是一个身份确定的、接受过照料但最终还是离开这个世界的人。小块的拼布被缝在一起，组成12英尺见方的一大块。然后，整个拼布共有超过12000大块。

 

Remus拾起一块拼布，细细端详。

 

“来吧，”他牵起Severus的手，“让我把我的一些好朋友介绍给你。”

 

~~*~~

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/04/15

 

 


End file.
